


Doctor Who: He will come later

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fish & Chips, Love, M/M, Multi, Nine and Ten are Humans, Nine/Ten/Rose, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, very dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: In some cases even the absolute favorite meal can wait a bit. Especially if, if you take it that way, there are two fun times in a row.





	Doctor Who: He will come later

**Author's Note:**

> A new part of my series. Do I really have to worry about my imagination? 🤔
> 
> Anyway ...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who: He will come later

2020

James had completely lost track of time now. Was he only here in this position for an hour, or had he been for a whole day?

His whole body felt numb and excited at the same time. Although, graciously, Rose had pulled the blanket over his body, but that did not help when a natural problem came up.

So he called loudly to them, with only Rose entered the room.

„John gets some fish'n chips for me. So, what is it?“

„I have to pee. So can you untie me, please, before anything else happens here?“

She did and he was probably faster in the bathroom than ever before in his life. Rose, on the other hand, grinned. He was still naked and his sight was as exciting for her as John's.

„Do not you want to tie me up again?“ He asked as he came back into the room. She lay now with the stomach in the layers. James' cock jerked and before he knew it, he had lifted her butt in the air and sunk deep inside her.

„So that's what you want, you little bitch?“, He simply held her in position, did not move.  
„You just want to be fucked hard, right? Well, I will fulfill that wish.“

He began to ram her hard from behind. His cock went deep into her several times. Rose gasped. He had never taken her as strong as he did right now.

„Yes, let me fuck you, you hot piece. You're so wet, so tight, do you feel how horny my penis feels in your hot pussy?“

„You just start without me?“, John's voice came from the door, opening his pants, of course. James grinned and said that Rose is so willing this time.

"Yeah, I thought so," grinned the younger man as he was with them. He did not wait until Rose was ready, but pushed his cock into her mouth, which was already open because of her moan. And she immediately began to suck on him.

„Lick my cock, you horny bitch. Yeah, as James said, you're really willing today. Want to be fucked all night?“

The fish'n chips were forgotten. Fortunately, John had put her in a container where they stayed warm for a few hours.

Rose loved it. She loved how her men gave her what she wanted. And yes, it was true, she wanted it all night this time.

James finally poured into her, but stayed in her until his semen was completely inside her. Since Rose was currently on the pill, (hopefully) nothing would happen at first.

But it was not over yet, because after giving John a short but hot kiss, they turned Rose on the back (John had previously gone out of her mouth) and started to both their tongues in the same place use.  
While John's tongue whirled around her clit, James fucked her with his and penetrated deeply with his tongue. Rose shouted her pleasure out loud, but few would probably remain silent at the moment, and whoever made it had good self-control.

However, she was so absorbed in her pleasure that she did not get along, as one of them suddenly licked her behind.

Rose also did not see anyone fucking her with his fingers in the ass, preparing them for herself at the same time. But she felt it.

„We did not have that for a long time“, James whispered against her ear and she immediately knew what he meant.

John's tongue, on the other hand, licked around her before he moved away and entered her with a single but careful thrust.

„James? Come on, let's fuck Rose together so she will not know where her head is after that.“

„And you have to tell me something like that?“, Grinned the older, before also sunk in her.  
„Still as eager as before, right? You love to have our cocks in your hot pussy and your hot ass.“

Rose could only nod, it seemed to her that her vocal cords had completely failed. Or at least that she did not get a decent sentence.

„You hot bitch!“, Her husband fucked her harder and harder, rammed his penis into her with full force. James did it to him.

„Yes, fuck me!“, Rose screamed, her voice working again, „I love your hot dicks in me, harder, faster. Gods, I'll come... I...“, the rest of the sentence passed in a scream.

Her boys also poured into her.

After resting for a few minutes, John got up.  
„I do not know about you, but I could handle something to eat.“

„Insatiable, eh?“, James grinned.  
„I have to gather energy so I can take you then, Darling.“

Rose looked at her husband now, a smile on her lips.  
„Did not expect you to be so much into anal sex.“

John ran his hand through his brown hair and grinned sheepishly before admitting that he loved it.  
„If that is bad...“  
„Bad?“, James and Rose asked at the same time, „We love it the same way.“

„Good to know?“, He grinned, „and let's eat something first. I brought three portions of Fish'n Chips, if it's okay.“

His lovers nodded.

All three wore the rings James had given them. Of course, James wore it alone, but John and Rose over their wedding rings. All were on the left hand.

„With extra malt vinegar!“, Rejoiced Rose and kissed John quickly on the cheek. John got up, smiling, to get three small bowls of banana cream. And it was well known how much James and John loved bananas.

„Rose? You've outdone yourself again. Where did you get that recipe from?“  
„From Clara“, she grinned, „according to her words, she'll probably never make the perfect soufflé, but she'll still get a banana cream.“

„Just ask her my... our praise“, John said and James nodded in agreement. Rose promised it.

They ate peacefully before John took the hands of his lovers. A broad grin played around the corner of his mouth.

„Time for the next round.“

Sequel follows...


End file.
